Klavier's Musings
by wolfxcall
Summary: Eight-year-old Klavier is stuck home from school with a simple cold. He picks up his guitar and plays a couple chords, using his free time to think about his relationship with his brother and his future. Cute, one-shot.


**This is what I come up with when I realize characters are actually certain ages. For example, I learned Klavier Gavin would be eight this year, and I felt I had to write something about him. I couldn't get over the mental-cuteness, anyway **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage of this loverly game, except for the plot and their parents... But I wish I owned one of the Ace Attorney game ideas!**

Klavier sat in his room, tuning his guitar quietly. He wished his older brother would come home from school sooner so he could play his new song for him, but another glance at the clock showed him that there was still another hour to wait. He finished tuning and strummed a few chords, humming absentmindedly to himself.

While he hadn't wanted to stay home, Mother had said a fever wasn't something he should be taking to school with him. He had protested, of course, but she had pinned him down with blankets and turned on his favorite show, and how could he hope to argue then?

Klavier looked out the window, still playing. His brother had always been better than him, he mused sadly. As if a six year age difference wasn't enough, his brother had skipped a grade to bring a total of seven school years between them. Without realizing, his fingers began to play a much more melancholy tone, switching between flats easily.

Kristoph had announced that he wanted to pursue law the other night, much to his parent's joy. A year away from college and at the top of his class, it was the "only possible venture for him to take that could challenge his mental capacity." That's what the guidance councilors said, at least. And as for Klavier, they only told him that he should "focus more on his studies and less on his music". They said that only a handful of people in each generation could truly make it in the music industry, and they didn't feel he had the talent.

Klavier was only eight, after all. He couldn't know what he was going to do with his future at this time, they said. He frowned, pulling his fingers across the strings angrily. They had no idea what he could and couldn't do.

He was four when he first played an instrument, a child's guitar with only two strings that was horribly out of tune at the time. He had fallen in love with that beat-up hunk of wood though, and he had begged for a real guitar and lessons for weeks after. Surprisingly, Kristoph had agreed with his brother's wishes, telling their parents "If Klavier begins to branch out with something I can't hope to do, maybe he'll stop copying me all the time!" or something to that effect.

Lessons had progressed without difficulty, and Klavier had composed for the first time when he was six. Guitar was easy, natural to him, and he enjoyed it immensely, something his parents and brother were happy to see. They had always worried about him, about how he tried to mimic his brother to the point of perfection. In fact, it was only in the last year that Klavier had begun to show some originality in anything not concerning music.

It was also in the last year that he began to feel a rivalry against his much older brother. He tried his best to keep up, but he couldn't begin to understand the thick law books Kristoph read in his spare time. He had to face the facts: Kristoph had surpassed him.

But then again, Kristoph had always been six years ahead, so what did he expect? It was just, before he could understand things to a certain extent. Kristoph would explain everything to his younger brother when his parents told him they were too busy to listen, and the child sucked up the information.

Everything changed last year. That was when Kristoph became a senior, and began to take college courses, and stopped explaining everything to his brother. The only thing he would say is that he wanted to be a defense attorney, and defend the weak, and capture the guilty.

Klavier questioned those motives though. "What if they were truly guilty?" He would ask his brother, blinking in confusion.

"Why Klavier, that is why you are going to pursue music while I pursue law. You just don't understand."

_But brother, I would understand if you just explained._ Klavier thought, strumming out the song again.

It was then when the idea hatched in his head. He laid his guitar in his lap in shock. People weren't always guilty, but they weren't always innocent either. The only way to find the truth was to pursue the truth, for what it was. And the only way to pursue the truth would be to take a place in law, but not one with his brother. No, he would also want to allow for a little competition with Kristoph, so he could fulfill his need to defeat his sibling.

His mother cracked the door slightly and peeked in, then sighed.

"Klavier, you shouldn't be playing while you have a cold. You might get germs on your guitar."

Ignoring her, Klavier blinked innocently. "Mother, what's the opposite of a defense attorney?"

She looked at his curiously, and then smiled gently. "Dear, they're called prosecutors. Our neighbor down the street is one, you know."

He nodded, looking out the window again. She followed his gaze and smiled.

"Look, your big brother's home from school."

**A/N: Not my best writing, but I wanted to put something up, since it's been a while. I know, he didn't sound like an eight-year-old, but I tried :)**

**Still think mini-Klavier is adorable, please rate and review, as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
